


3-5 weeks to heal

by bunnys



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnys/pseuds/bunnys
Summary: Ruka had shown up at Gaku's front door, clutching his right arm to his chest, hair painting his cheek red with blood from the fresh cut underneath his eye—hospital visit obviously ensuing.-Based on the hematite x amethyst drama track where Gaku mentions the time where Ruka broke his hand in college, and he had to help him bathe and wash his hair. I couldn't help myself.
Relationships: Nadumi Ruka/Oguro Gaku, Oguro Gaku/Nadumi Ruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	3-5 weeks to heal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you would not BELIEVE how long I've been working on this, I started it on the very day the drama tracks for this got translated. The idea of Gaku caring for Ruka so domestically made me weep, so naturally I had to make the content I wanted to see. 
> 
> Also, they didn't specify how exactly Ruka broke it, so I left it ambiguous.
> 
> I hope you guys love them as much as I do. Enjoy!

Ruka scratched at the cast on his arm like a cat pawing at a cone around its neck; miserable, but for his own good. The plaster was an eyesore of a neon pink, upon Ruka's insistence that his broken hand would heal faster if dressed in his lucky color.

A few hours ago, Ruka had shown up at Gaku's front door, casual as ever, clutching his right arm to his chest, hair painting his cheek red with blood from the fresh cut underneath his eye—hospital visit obviously ensuing.

The sun had long since gone down by the time the two of them left the emergency room. The lights in the windows of the hospital building went dark and traffic dwindled, rarely a car left on the road to kick up leaves at their feet as they passed.

"Stop touching it, you're gonna hurt it." Gaku chastised, grabbing Ruka's free hand to pry his fingers away from under the cast.

"It itches! And too late, I already hurt it." Ruka stuck his tongue out, and Gaku mimicked the gesture. His tongue darted over his raw bottom lip, sore and bruised from nervously biting at it all evening. Sitting in a waiting room for hours while the most treasured person in your life is in great pain will do that to a person.

He clenched Ruka's hand tighter instinctively. His thoughts lingered too long on the series of this afternoon's unfortunate events: Gaku had went into panic mode right away, asking Ruka his name, birthday, the date today, any question he could think of that would reveal a possible concussion, giving Ruka a squeeze on the shoulder any time his eyes closed for longer than a blink (people with concussions shouldn’t fall asleep, or they’ll die or something, right?), keeping Ruka's thigh in an iron grip as the nurse wrapped the cast, still worried as hell about that (confirmed non-existent) concussion.

Ruka wiggled his fingers loose to intertwine them with Gaku's. Gaku was always so much warmer than him, and the heat from his skin made the tips of Ruka's icy fingers tingle. 

Gaku was used to it, holding hands with Ruka was a regular occurrence. It was a simple show of affection, with the ability to be entirely platonic, of course, but Gaku couldn't tell if he was only imagining the romantic tension between them.

Or, maybe he was just thinking too much again.

The time it took for them to arrive at the twin buildings of their college-appointed apartments was long enough for Ruka's left hand to warm up, although the fingers on his right hand were still frozen from being exposed to the cool night winds, vulnerable outside their cast. They paused at the entrance to the building Ruka was boarded in. 

He'd incessantly complained upon learning he wouldn't be roomed with Gaku, though the complaints ended up being in vain when Ruka went on to spend more time in Gaku's place than in his own. He was the proud owner of a spare key, which was looped through the same ring as his own house key, and used just as frequently.

Opening the door each day was a gamble on whether or not he'd arrive home greeted with the sight of Ruka perched on his couch like a gargoyle, or knocked out cold and spread out like a starfish on his bed.

Winning was being greeted with that blinding smile, and losing was finding the couch cold and empty, fridge filled with exactly as many beers as he'd left with in the morning. As much as he hated being a sore loser, when standing in the doorway of a Ruka-less home, he couldn't help but miss him.

The sky was now almost completely black, only left tinted with the blue of a dying night, "I can walk from here. Thank you for today, I needed my Gakkun."

"Of course." He tried not to notice the ache of unaddressed feelings in his chest, refusing to read deeper into being verbally claimed.

It was an unspoken truth that Ruka let Gaku tag along to spare Gaku's nerves about the injury, and Ruka could’ve been fine on his own, but there were no hard feelings accepting it. It was unspoken in the same way that both of them knew Ruka was pretending not to be in pain—but the pain was unavoidable, with bones broken in more than one place.

He needed Ruka a little too much, more than Ruka needed him in return; he'd been aware of this since they were kids. Ruka was a magnet for friendship and affection. He was impossible not to love, and would be loved sufficiently with or without Gaku around.

For once, he was faster than Ruka, digging his way into Ruka's back pocket to feel for the cat-shaped keychain before Ruka even had the chance to. Caught off guard, Ruka stumbled backward, looking more amused than offended, which elicited a twinge of annoyance in Gaku.

"Well, if you wanted an excuse to cop a feel, you could've just asked." He outstretched an arm to nab the keys. Again, he was not fast enough, his fist closing around nothing. Gaku yanked away to dangle the keys above Ruka's head, "Hey! Don't you feel bad for me? I had a rough day."

"Today was just as hard on me as it was on you." Another of those unspoken truths between them became a spoken one.

Ruka stopped reaching for his keys, his arm dropping heavy at his side and feet planting firmly on the ground, accepting defeat, "It's cold out here, hmm? Just give them to me." No denial of Gaku's statement.

"I'll give them back on one condition," Ruka's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the ultimatum, "You let me stay the night tonight."

"Ahh, sure." Ruka was hesitant, already preparing himself for a lecture on the importance of not leaving dirty laundry strewn across the floor, but he agreed nonetheless, whether it be from liking the idea of company, or knowing that Gaku had already set his mind on coming up, and would follow through regardless of Ruka's answer, "Let's get inside already."

Ever a lover for the dramatic, as soon as they made it into the apartment, Ruka groaned and draped himself theatrically over his couch, over dirty laundry and all, looking like a Victorian painting of an ill woman on her deathbed. 

Gaku courteously finessed the wrinkled shirts and mismatched socks from under Ruka’s limp body on the couch, collecting them into one cohesive pile in the corner of the room. He dusted his hands off, and approached Ruka to make sure he was still breathing. 

When Gaku discovered that, yes, Ruka was still alive, he ran his thumb along the bandage taped to Ruka's cheekbone. His fingers trailed upward to inspect the hair framing Ruka's face, twirling it in his fingers. Remnants of dried blood stuck the strands together, and Gaku's fingers got tangled in it.

"You need to bathe Ruu, you're kinda gross right now." Gaku plucked Ruka’s good arm up from its dent in the cushions and entrapped it in his, planning on heaving Ruka up if he had to. Gaku's thumb brushed across Ruka's knuckles; they were red and irritated from the cold. Ruka laughed and sunk deeper into the couch, his body conforming to the comfort of the cushions.

"Aww, you don’t think I'm cute when I'm all bloody and sweaty huh?" Ruka's voice crackled with a soreness deep in his throat, "I'll do it tomorrow, I'm tired."

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Gaku didn’t voice his thoughts about how he always found Ruka cute. Ruka's eyes flew open at the uncharacteristic firmness in Gaku's voice.

"Jeez, I'll get up, don't get all scary Gakkun-mode on me." Ruka wobbled to his feet, using Gaku as leverage to get himself upright. “I’ll need your help,” Ruka waved his cast in front of Gaku’s face, “Arm.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just turn the water on and…” Gaku chose his words carefully, racking his brain for the best way to tell Ruka to strip, “Get ready, I’ll be there soon.” That was a safe enough way to put it.

Ruka said nothing, only slipped his sticky hand out of Gaku’s loose hold and slowly, slowly, made his way to the bathroom. It was a wonder how someone could look so much like they were sleepwalking while completely awake. 

Gaku did everything he could to busy himself in the meantime: tossing a few more socks that were hidden under the couch into the makeshift corner hamper, rinsing the stray cups left abandoned on the coffee table, only entering the bathroom once he heard the telltale squeak of the faucet being turned off, and the flow of water stop.

They'd seen each other in various states of undress before, (mostly Ruka's undress, since he had no qualms against nudity) so Ruka seemed pretty nonchalant about being in the bathtub under Gaku's care. Ruka's right arm hung over the high ledge of the bath, wrapped in a plastic bag so as not to wet it—doctor's orders. 

The first few rinses through Ruka's hair made water run down the drain red, but Gaku noted there were no hidden injuries, only leftover blood from his cheek that made its way to his hairline.

Gaku put preventing Ruka from braining himself against porcelain as priority number one, and not bumping into his broken arm as a close number two; neither of which Ruka was making particularly easy on him. 

Adding shampoo into the mix only seemed to worsen Ruka's lethargy. His head lolled like a ragdoll, putting his full trust in Gaku's hands. It was a slowly developed trust that could only be established from years of those same hands tending to scraped up knees, or brushing aside pink bangs to judge the severity of a fever. He built Ruka back together when he fell apart with an eager gentleness.

His nails scratched lightly at Ruka's scalp, "Don't fall asleep on me now." A weak whine of disapproval indicated Ruka was still at least partially awake. Ruka was pliant and Gaku was terrified, as simple a task as it was, he strategized his every move, fussing over if the water was too hot or not hot enough, if he was scrubbing too much or too little. 

Meanwhile, Ruka just seemed content to be pampered, "I can feel you thinking."

After rinsing the suds out, he realized he didn't know what to do about conditioner. Ruka had so much stuff on his counter that Gaku didn't even want to get wrapped up in figuring it out, but with Ruka looking like he could pass out at any second, he figured that getting his hair clean was good enough. That was the only step of a normally extensive hair care routine that Ruka was getting tonight.

"We're almost done." Gaku's voice was deep and monotonous. It was a miracle within itself that it hadn't already lulled Ruka to sleep. Maneuvering his head for one final rinse to his hair came as both a relief and a disappointment, signaling the bath coming to an end. 

He stopped the running faucet, and the surface of the water went still, only left to soak Ruka up to his shoulders. 

Gaku could feel the air go stale when Ruka finally opened his eyes—they looked so bloodshot and sleepy that Gaku wanted to take pity on him, to wrap him in a towel and coddle him like a stray kitten left out in the rain, "You can get out now."

The corner of Ruka's mouth lifted into a weary smile, "But the water is still warm. It feels too good to get out now."

"I'd leave you be, but knowing you, you'd fall asleep and drown." Gaku used a hand towel to wipe away the droplets of water on Ruka's face, and Ruka couldn't look more pleased at the attention.

"Then Gakkun should get in here with me," Damn him for how he could still muster up a smug smile in all his exhaustion, "Y'know. So I don't drown."

Gaku tried not to acknowledge the way his heart rate instantly spiked at the idea, "Is that really what you want?" He was glad he only sounded a _little bit_ enthusiastic. 

A nod from Ruka was all it took to urge him to stand and begin shedding clothes. Judging by the slight dampness of his shirt from the constant nervous sweat he'd been pouring into it all day, this bath wasn't entirely unneeded for him either.

His hands froze on the zipper of his pants. In his periphery, he noticed a pair of yellow eyes lingering a little too long. 

"Stop staring." 

"You caught me." The grin following his admission was devilish, and made Gaku want to hide right back under several layers of clothing. Right when he thought his heartbeat couldn't possibly gain any more speed...

Nonetheless, he carried on unzipping, until there was nothing left on his body. Ruka had politely pretended not to continue checking him out, albeit not very discreetly.

Ruka wiggled forward to make room behind him, Gaku slipping into the confined space as carefully as manageable. The water still swayed and splashed a little up over the corners of the tub. Ruka jerked his arm to dodge the splash.

The water settled with Ruka sitting in between his legs. Gaku rested back, head uncomfortably pressed into the tile wall, while Ruka leaned back to fit perfectly into Gaku's chest, happy as a clam. If Ruka could feel how hard his heart was pounding, he kindly ignored it. 

"See, feels nice huh?" Ruka was right, the hot water did wonders to loosen the tension in his muscles, but as expected, the anxiety of being in this position with Ruka was far too severe to dissolve in the water.

Snaking his hands under Ruka's arms, he crossed them around the front of Ruka's waist. Gaku crooked his neck to bury his face in the short hairs around the back of Ruka's neck; the skin there was warm from the water and no longer smelled like sweat, the evidence of their day’s scents was washed away by the flowery fragrance of his shampoo.

They remained in this position for a while, silently basking in the familiar comfort of each other’s presence, but as nature would have it, the bathwater eventually became too cold to be relaxing anymore.

Gaku nudged Ruka’s knee with his own, “We should get out, wouldn’t want to risk you getting a cold on top of all this.”

“Mmn. Yeah.” Ruka’s voice was barely above a whisper, a warning that Gaku had to work fast before Ruka drifted off to sleep for real this time. Gaku stepped out, not at all concerned with the water his wet body was dripping onto the floor. He urged a fluffy towel into Ruka’s hand and pulled the plug of the drain.

“Dry off, I’ll be back with clothes.” Gaku left, leaving the bathroom door open behind him, listening for the splashing sounds to make sure Ruka was following his instructions, worried Ruka might just take the liberty of falling asleep in a freezing, drained bathtub. The sound of Ruka’s wet feet hitting the floor soothed his mind.

Gaku entered the bathroom, dressed only in his own boxers, to find Ruka sitting on the bathroom counter like a sleepy towel burrito, and it was probably among one of the top 10 cutest sights he’d ever seen in his life. Gaku secretly loved how long Ruka’s hair was when it was completely down, falling over his shoulders in damp tendrils.

“Off to bed you go.” He helped Ruka down from the counter, replacing the spot with the stack of clothes he retrieved from the clean, folded laundry on Ruka’s bed that he evidently hadn’t put away properly, letting Ruka dress himself while Gaku returned to the laundry-mountain to toss the used towels onto it. 

Gaku led him into his bedroom with a gentle, guiding hand pressed into Ruka’s lower back. Ruka’s still-wet hair was soaking a dark patch onto the back of his shirt, and Gaku clenched his jaw. He knew he should really do something about that, maybe whip out a hairdryer to dry it out some, but he didn’t think Ruka would be able to sit through that right now. So, unfortunately, he’d have to pass.

Ruka flopped down into bed, making him bounce almost comically. Gaku let out a massive sigh of relief to see Ruka finally getting to lay down and rest like he deserved. He was more than ready to put this day behind them.

Feeling a lot like an in-home nurse, Gaku pulled the blankets up to Ruka’s chin. It appeared as though he was already asleep, most likely knocking out cold the minute his head hit the pillow. He held back on his desire to kiss Ruka’s forehead, and instead, opted to turn around and leave. 

Before he could even flick the light switch off, a strangled noise came from behind him that made him jump—he was so certain Ruka was already fast asleep that such a garbled sound coming from his mouth was alarming. 

“Where’re you goin’?” Ruka’s voice was so slurred that his question could barely be counted as coherent.

“Uhm, the couch?” Gaku answered like that was the only logical option he had.

“No. Stay. Bed.” Ruka emphasized his request by patting the empty side of the bed.

“Fine,” Gaku finished the task of turning the lights off, “Spoiled, I’ll stay.” Slipping into bed beside Ruka felt embarrassingly satisfying. It felt natural when Ruka curled into his side, slinging his leg over Gaku’s thighs, hot breath ghosting over Gaku’s bare neck.

“Sweet dreams.” Gaku cooed to an already sleeping Ruka.

~

Ruka awoke to the bitter smell of coffee being made, accompanied by the sizzling sounds of a hot pan.

Without even having to see himself, Ruka knew he looked hopelessly disheveled, wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth with the bottom of his shirt.

Checking the mirror was a confirmation of what he already knew, his eyes were puffy, and he was suffering from a fatal case of bedhead—falling asleep with wet hair being the main culprit for that. Yet, he couldn't help but smile. Gaku did the best he could, and Ruka was grateful. Without him, he would've woken up smelling like blood, sweat, and hospital, and feeling ten times more rotten than he already did now.

Eyes still heavy, he shuffled his way to the kitchen, greeted by the welcoming sight of Gaku's shirtless back, and his hands occupied with keeping a pan full of eggs from burning.

Ruka buried his face into the plane in between Gaku's shoulder blades. His skin smelled like Ruka's soap. Cute. 

"Good morning. Why are you shirtless, my lovely housewife?" 

"None of your shirts fit me," Gaku pointed out, amusedly. Ruka, for once, was thankful for his small size if it meant getting this view, "Go sit down, it's almost ready."

They sat across from each other at the table, but Gaku quickly realized their setup wasn't going to work. The fork in Ruka's left hand quivered, and he, somewhat sadistically, watched Ruka attempt to stab at the plate for a while before feeling guilty enough to step in. Deciding he'd let Ruka struggle enough, he dragged his chair right up next to his, sympathetically taking the fork from his hand.

"Took you long enough."

Gaku ignored Ruka's teasing, and poked the edge of the fork at Ruka's lower lip, "Eat."

Ruka complied, and let Gaku slide the forkful of egg into his mouth. Ever the hedonist, Ruka swallowed while looking far too pleased, "Not even gonna say 'here comes the airplane~' huh?" 

"Am I your housewife or your mom?" Gaku prepared another perfectly-sized bite, hoping to shove food into Ruka's mouth before Ruka could reply with something from his endless supply of embarrassing comebacks. But Ruka stayed surprisingly quiet for the duration of the meal, uttering nothing but a few hums of approval while chewing.

The sight of a sleep-tousled Ruka leaning into him with closed eyes and an open mouth, waiting to be fed, made Gaku's stomach flip. He gulped; he didn't want to think about what that stirred in him. It was breakfast, for fuck's sake.

Ruka was sufficiently full before his plate was cleared, the result of a worried Gaku overcompensating for his nerves by cooking far too much—more than either of them could realistically eat.

"Thank you Gakkun, you're such a good wife." Ruka gave an appreciative peck to Gaku's cheek.

Gaku's conscience almost convinced him to tell Ruka off for calling him his wife for the second time that morning, but he'd never been one to follow through on most of the scolding Ruka deserved.

"Of course," Gaku ran his fingers through Ruka's hair. While it was much less tangled than it was last night, the ends frayed, and it wasn't nearly as soft as when Ruka took care of it himself, "Sorry for messing up your hair."

Ruka pulled away from Gaku entirely, slouching back into his chair while folding the wrinkled napkin on his lap over and over again absentmindedly, "No worries, you'll get it right next time."

"Next time?" Gaku's eyebrows furrowed.

"I still need 3 more weeks to heal! You're just gonna leave me here all alone?" Ruka ended his sentences with a distressed squeak.

"The doctor said 5 weeks."

"I think I can do it in 3, if I try." Ruka insisted, like he could cheat his body's natural healing process with sheer willpower.

"That's not how that works." But Ruka had a point, Gaku thought, he couldn't risk getting his cast wet while bathing, and if the way he held his fork this morning was any indicator of the capability his left hand had, he'd need quite some help until it was fixed.

"Guess I have no choice then. I'll have to pick some stuff up from my place. I can't go shirtless forever." Gaku's sigh was exaggerated, pretending to be troubled at the idea of providing full-time Ruka care, but honestly, it wasn't all that much different from the usual. The only new feature to this plan was undoubtedly being kicked awake multiple times a night by the world's most violent wiggleworm over the next few days. Ruka was a better kickboxer asleep than he was awake. Yet, he’d already been spoiled last night by sleeping while spooning Ruka’s short frame that crashing on the couch seemed out of the question now.

"I guess the things people say about you are true." Ruka looked away, staring out the window, pretending to be entertained by whatever bird was tittering about on the windowsill, and not at all concerned about the obvious trap he was luring Gaku into. He was making great effort to avoid eye contact, as well as not to giggle.

Whatever. He'll play along, "Oh yeah? What do these people say about me?"

Ruka whipped his head around, excited that Gaku decided to indulge in his fake storyline, "That you can't say no to me."

"You must know a lot of liars." He laughed under his breath.

"Then say no to me, right now. I know you have things you'd rather be doing than playing house with me all week. So, why stay?"

"Because I love you." Gaku made a mental note of that being the 3rd time Ruka joked about being married to him in the span of 20 minutes.

Ruka could take that proclamation however he liked, because Gaku honestly didn't know what they were, specifically. They weren't dating, but damn if it didn't feel that way sometimes. He couldn't tell where platonic stopped and romantic began. In one way or another, they were inseparable. He couldn't exactly speak to how Ruka felt, but if his jokes about how lonely he'd be if Gaku got a girlfriend were anything to go by, he must feel something, right?

"I love you too," Despite having just woken up, Ruka fought through yawn after yawn, "Now let me go back to sleep."

"Only because you have an ouchie." He was almost disgusted by his own babytalk.

Ruka winced, "Feels weird how easily you're playing along today."

The tape securing the gauze on Ruka's cheek was peeling at the corner, and Gaku smoothed it down with his thumb, "I guess I really _can't_ say no to you after all."

"Then carry me back to bed." Ruka talked through another yawn, eyes lidded with exhaustion.

"I'm not carrying you, but maybe I'll lay with you again until you fall asleep, hmm?" Gaku scratched behind Ruka's ear, purposely doing it in the same manner one would do to a cat.

"Wow, someone's being generous today," Ruka tilted his head to let it rest in the palm of Gaku's hand, "Will you let me give you another kiss?"

The skin on Gaku's cheek where Ruka had kissed earlier suddenly burned...or maybe that was just his entire face heating up. Gaku leaned forward and turned his cheek in Ruka's direction, praying he wouldn't be able to feel the borderline feverish temperature of his face.

Gaku felt insecure when a solid few seconds passed without Ruka planting one on his cheek. Was Ruka only joking? Was he being too forward? God. What was he even thinking?

"Nuh-uh, Gakkyun." Ruka's small voice caught his attention in the middle of his spiral of self-doubt. He sounded...nervous?

Gaku turned his head to face him straight on. Ruka let out a closed-mouth laugh, and tapped his finger on his lower lip.

"O-oh. Mouth?" If Gaku's face was hot before, it must surely be scorching now.

"Is that okay?" Ruka was speaking softer and slower than Gaku had ever heard him, and it shook him down to his very core.

He didn't realize how badly he wanted to kiss Ruka until their faces were only centimeters apart, and he could feel Ruka's breath on his lips. 

"Yeah." He nodded, but it was only stating the obvious. How his face crept closer to Ruka's, based on nothing short of pure desperation was his dead giveaway—the crack in his bluff. He was never known for his pokerface anyway.

When Ruka's eyes fell shut, Gaku made the final move. Their lips were so feather-lightly touching that Gaku didn't even know if it could be considered a real kiss. He was _nervous_ , okay? He'd only been waiting, what, almost 20 years for this?

Ruka nudged his head forward a little bit more, only for a split second to seal the kiss firmly and finally. Ruka bit back another yawn, in fear it would lead Gaku to believe he was bored by the kiss, when he was _anything but_. His heart was throbbing, and he swore he could feel the Earth turning on its axis.

"That was nice," Ruka's voice was a hoarse whisper. He shakily stood from his seat, hands quivering when he scooted his chair back into place at the table. A nervously in-love Ruka sure paid extra mind to his manners, "I'm gonna lay down now." His voice almost sounded robotic.

Gaku was proud at how he managed to save his sappy fist pump, the way a movie protagonist would after landing his crush, until after Ruka was completely out of sight.

He collected their plates, leaving them in the kitchen sink to "soak", and took a moment to ground himself, clutching so tightly to the edge of the kitchen counter that its corners imprinted lines on the skin of his palms. When a chuckle of disbelief huffed its way out, Gaku smacked a hand over his mouth, trying to force it down so he didn't get into bed next to Ruka while grinning like an idiot.

Gaku's made his way back into the bedroom, keeping his footsteps light in case he stepped on a squeaky floorboard and woke Ruka up. But Ruka was obviously not sleeping. He was laying on his side, chest heaving with short, shallow breaths, and eyes squeezed shut so tightly that the space between his eyebrows wrinkled.

Deep down, Ruka knew Gaku wasn't buying it, but committed fully to playing possum anyways. He only broke character when he opened one eye, just the tiniest bit, to watch Gaku peel back the covers and slide in next to him.

Gaku knew Ruka was faking it, and Ruka **knew** that Gaku knew he was faking it, so when Gaku whispered to him, as if he were confessing to a sleeping Ruka, not meant for him to hear, he twitched in shock.

"I'll take care of you forever." Gaku brushed his hand across the side of Ruka's face, using his thumb to smooth out the crease between his eyebrows. They both ignored the gasp a wide-awake-but-also-asleep Ruka made.

Gaku was fine with the way they were, whatever they were. They didn’t have to talk about the intricate details of their relationship any time soon, because as long as he was lucky enough to share moments like this with Ruka, he was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I'm super proud of this fic actually, because at one point I just came to terms with the fact I would never finish it. Vazzrock desperately needs more content and I'm happy to provide. Please comment/kudos if you liked it because I'm never sure ;_; Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
